The Apprentice TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED
by MarioPwnsYou4Life
Summary: NOTE: THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING COMPLETELY REVISED! When it returns, it will be much darker and much more thrilling :3
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well folks, here we go! Another story for your enjoyment and to leave you wondering...What's going to happen next! So read and pass the time :)_**

**_Disclaimer: You know the story...I don't own Mario or anything from it T-T. The idea however is MINE!_**

**_

* * *

_**

It was a beautiful evening in the Mushroom Kingdom as the bright sun began to tuck itself in behind the large green hills and the blue sky faded into an orange cascade over the land. All was calm as the residents retired to their homes to relax after a long, laborious day. Meanwhile at the home of two widely known plumbers, the red clad one lounged comfortably on his large red plush loveseat, a plate of food in his hands and a rumbling tummy begging for it. Mario gazed for a moment at the beautiful lasagna before him, the pasta stuffed to the near bursting point with parmesan cheese and glazed superbly with pasta sauce. His mouth salivated, his taste buds longing for the famous Italian dish. Finally, the red plumber plunged his fork into the lasagna and dug in. The flavor instantly exploded in his mouth.

"Oh... Oh Luigi! You've outdone yourself again!" he complimented as he indulged in the saucy sensation.

The green clad plumber smiled, circling around the marble kitchen counter.

"As always" he responded triumphantly.

As Mario massacred his dinner, Luigi strolled over and took a seat in his own green plush recliner next to his brother. He reached for the television remote and began flipping through the channels with no success of finding anything decent.

"Figures..." Luigi sighed as he shut the TV off.

Out of sheer boredom, he began to watch his older brother finish devouring the once perfect lasagna he had prepared earlier...

As he watched him do so, Luigi began to really look at the red plumber and noticed something.

"Mario, you should really watch your diet you know..." he said.

Swallowing the food stuffed in his mouth, Mario responded back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... you've kind of been packing on the pounds lately" said Luigi.

Mario raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"And...?" The red plumber not really liking were this conversation was going.

"Well, it's not very good for you" the green bro informed; concerned for the other's health.

"Luigi, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Brushing off Luigi's words, for sure that everything was okay.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to work out a little..." He put up his best argument, but…

"Meh..." Mario shrugged indifferently. Mario never even considered what his brother was saying. To him it was all just routine; sitting down after a long hard day of work to a nice warm plate of Luigi's pasta.

"And it also wouldn't kill you to eat a little better." While the green plumber was proud of his cooking, the well-being of his brother came first.

"Oh hush Luigi!" Mario snapped, annoyed a bit.

"Whatever..." said Luigi, rolling his eyes and dropping the topic.

The green plumber continued to watch his brother eat away at his pasta. Minutes passed and when Mario was finished, he disposed of his empty plate and sat back down into his loveseat. Just as he had gotten comfortable, a voice suddenly called from outside.

"MAIL CALL!"

Mario groaned and looked to Luigi; his full stomach made it tough for Mario to move from his seat.

"Can you get that bro? I'm stuffed..."

"Sure."

Luigi rose from his recliner and made his way outside to the front yard where a mail koopa was waiting.

"Hey Parakarry!" the green plumber greeted.

"Hey Luigi!" Parakarry greeted back.

"I'm in a hurry so here's a letter for you."

"Thanks Parakarry!" said Luigi, lightly taking the letter from his hand.

"No problem! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a lot of mail to deliver. A postman's work is never done. Bye Luigi!"

"Bye!"

And with a wave, the mail koopa flew off to fulfill his duty. When he was gone, Luigi looked down at the envelope... and his eyes widened. The envelope was red, which could only mean one thing...

The green plumber hastily ran into the house, startling Mario as he burst through the door.

"Mario! It's a letter from Bowser!" he shouted.

"What? Let me see!" said Mario, taking the letter.

The paper read:

"Mario, my little plumber nuisance, as you may have guessed just by receiving this letter... I'VE KIDNAPPED THE PRINCESS! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I suggest you hurry over here quickly... BUT COME ALONE! UNDERSTAND? I'll be waiting...

-signed, Bowser"

Mario slowly looked up from the letter, eyebrows lowered to make an angered, determined expression upon his face. Luigi gazed at him momentarily, wondering what was going through his brother's mind.

"What is it bro? Has Peach been kidnapped again?" he asked.

The red plumber simply nodded.

"Well come on, Mario! Lets-a-go!" he said, anxious to get going to save the princess.

Luigi began to set out and get a head start but was suddenly halted by a tug on his arm. He looked back to see his older twin brother holding his wrist and staring at him with a serious look in his aqua blue eyes.

"Luigi, you stay here... I'm going alone" he said.

The younger twin gasped.

"What? But Mario...!" Rarely does Mario go off on his own, but when he does it must be for the best.

"It's okay Luigi. I've battled and defeated Bowser before, remember?"

The green one sighed and lowered his head.

"I guess you're right... please be careful bro."

Mario placed a hand on Luigi's shoulder. He looked back up and saw an assuring smile on the red plumber's face.

"Don't worry Luigi" was all he said before dashing off.

Said one watched as Mario ran off into the sunset, on his way to, once again, rescue the kidnapped princess of Mushroom Kingdom. He sighed and headed back into the house where he hoped his brother would soon return, safe and sound...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R, No flames. Until next Time Peoples!**


	2. The Rescue

**_Here's chapter 2. R&R please! I apologize for the rushed cruddiness of this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story._**

**_

* * *

_**

Not long after leaving his home, Mario was dashing, jumping, and racing his way over to the dark lands of the Koopa Kingdom where the Mushroom kingdom princess was being held. Bowser's minions were stationed all around, their purpose to prevent him from reaching their king. With simple jumps and flips, Mario easily overcame the pitiful goombas and koopas. Every now and again, an angry wiggler would charge or he would stumble upon a field of hungry piranha plants, but it wasn't anything he hadn't been through before during previous rescues. Squashing the big caterpillars and escaping the carnivorous plants, the red plumber soon found himself within his archrival's kingdom. Taking one breath, Mario pressed onward, knowing that Bowser's castle was close by. He thought of the princess and how frightened she must be. With this in mind, the plumber hero picked up speed, for he did not want to keep her waiting much longer in that wretched place...

Before he knew it, he had reached the kidnapper's castle. Pausing for a moment with a still angered and determined expression, he looked up at the huge building, surveying its rough and grey structure. Inside of it, a young royal damsel in distress is crying for her knight in shining armor to rescue her from the terrifying beast. With one last look, Mario took a deep breath-

"Hang on Princess..."

Barging through the castle doors, the plumber was immediately met by deadly obstacles and minions much tougher than the others he's encountered. He knew this was going to take much more than a few simple jumps to pass through, but he had to do it in order to save the princess he loves. Mario dodged rotating fire sticks, dismantled Dry Bones', dashed underneath thwomps, and leaped over many pits of boiling lava until he had finally reached the door to Bowser's throne room. Wasting no time, the red plumber rammed through and stepped inside.

"BOWSER!" Mario shouted angrily.

His call was soon answered with a familiar evil chuckle. King Koopa himself then emerged from the shadows and stood before the Italian hero.

"Ah Mario... so glad you could make it, my little nemesis..." he said, cracking a twisted smile, baring his sharp teeth.

Said one stared him down, angered and annoyed at the large koopa.

"You know what I'm here for..." he growled.

Bowser chuckled once more.

"Oh yes, the princess... she's right over there."

The koopa king pointed a clawed finger behind him towards a cage that sat next to his throne. Mario looked around him to see her. Inside, Peach sat with her back facing them, her face buried into her hands.

"Peachy!" he exclaimed.

The red plumber began to sprint towards the pink princess. The king of the koopas saw this and pounced in front of him, blocking Peach's cage and halting his rival. He laughed once more as they stared one another down.

"Ah, ah, ah... not before a battle Mario" Bowser challenged.

Tightening his gloved hands, said one looked at his enemy's face-

"LETS-A-GO!" he shouted angrily.

King Koopa stomped a foot forward and released his trademark battle roar, signaling the battle was on...

Both simultaneously dashed towards one another. Bowser attempted first blood by swiping his claws at his nemesis, but Mario easily dodged it. The Italian then tightened his fist and countered, socking the king across the face. Bowser quickly shook off the daze and threw a punch of his own which narrowly missed his target, the red plumber jumping to the side. Mario sent a roundhouse kick to his face as he turned to face him. His face grimacing in pain, Bowser stumbled back, holding his snout with both hands. After a moment or so, he pulled his hands away and saw a small amount of crimson blood upon them. He chuckled and grazed his forearm across his nose to wipe the rest of the blood slipping down.

"Nice one..." he said.

Without a response, Mario charged towards him, sending another attack his way. This time Bowser managed to jerk back, making the plumber miss. The koopa king then saw an opportunity to make a counterattack of his own. As Mario whirled around to face him, Bowser balled his other hand into another fist and socked the Italian in the gut, sending him flying back into the wall. Mario struggled to catch his breath having all of the wind being knocked out of him. He weakily looked up to see his rival standing over him. With the plumber down, it was then the king decided to unleash his signature attack.

Bowser inhaled deeply, his chest expanding larger and larger the more air he took in. With all that he could manage, he unleashed a barrage of flames at Mario from his mouth, hoping to engulf him. Luckily, with a quick leap, Mario managed to evade Bowser's flaming breath. The large koopa then ceased his attack, hoping to see a roasted plumber before him. Not seeing one, he quickly spun his head to see his rival standing right behind him. And before he knew it, Bowser's jaw met with Mario's powerful fist. King Koopa fell and laid out on the ground, virtually out for the count.

Mario then made his way behind him and grabbed his enemy by his short scaly tail. He pulled a mushroom out of his overall pocket and quickly ate it. With a short surge of power, Mario lifted Bowser by his tail and began swinging him round and round. When getting up to speed, he released his reptilian nemesis and hurled him straight into the castle wall. Bowser slammed into it and bounced off, falling onto his spiky shell covered back. A moment passed, and he remained still.

Mario sighed in relief, then smiled triumphantly. Bowser the evil King of the Koopas had been defeated once again. It was then he remembered what he had came there for-

The princess!

The red plumber looked back at the cage next to Bowser's throne, where she still sat with her face buried in her hands. Retrieving the key from his defeated rival, he jogged over, unlocked the cage, and stepped in. Mario kneeled next to the captured damsel and placed his arms around her thin shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't cry Princess..., I'm here. Everything is o..."

His words suddenly caught in his throat as the princess's head hung back... revealing it was not the princess at all...

Mario's eyes widened in shock, for all that lied in his arms was a cold breathless doll. His eyes looked up and down at the false Peach, still in a state of surprise.

The silence was suddenly broken by an evil chuckle echoing from behind the plumber. Mario hastily turned his head to see King Koopa rising from the floor and make his way towards him, a menacing smile upon his face.

"Heh heh heh... nice one Mario. But now that I've gotten your attention..."


	3. The Offer

The princess mannequin lying limp in his grasp, Mario whirled his head around to see the Koopa King rising from the cold cobblestone floor. His feet firm on the ground, Bowser stood before Mario, a malicious sharp-toothed grin spread across his face. The hero dropped the doll and stood to face the king, assuming a battle-ready stance.

"What have you done with the princess?!" he demanded her true whereabouts. The king chuckled.

"Nothing at all. She's back at her castle doing just fine, as far as I know."

Mario slightly relaxed his tense form, raising an eyebrow confusedly.

"Then what did you have me race all the way down here for?" he questioned his reptilian rival. Bowser smirked, placing his hands as far behind his spiky shelled back as he comfortably could.

"I've brought you here to make you an offer…" the king answered. Mario tensed up again.

"Whatever it is, NO!" he yelled.

Bowser maintained his composure.

"Hear me out. My proposal is quite simple."

The red clad Italian folded his arms over his chest. He eyed the Dark Land King skeptically as he turned his back for a moment.

"All I want is for you to…" Bowser paused. Mario waited patiently, but uneasily. The Koopa King startled him when he finally twisted around to deliver his offer.

"JOIN ME!" his shout echoed throughout the room and into his rival's mind.

Mario's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. His arms unfolded and he stumbled back a bit, flabbergasted at the words that just came from his royal enemy's mouth.

"WHAT!?"

A huge smile grazed the king's face and a big fearsome laugh erupted from his throat.

"Join me, Mario! You would make an amazing addition to the Koopa Clan!"

Mario collected himself and put on an angered and disgusted expression towards him.

"I will NEVER join you!" he returned to an offensive stance.

"Oh? But with your incredible acrobatic and combat abilities, we can rule together with an iron fist!" Bowser persisted.

The plumber growled with irritation. "NO! I will never betray the Mushroom Kingdom!"

The koopa paused, staring into the hero's eyes, sending a wave of uneasiness slipping down the red man's spine. Mario was waiting for Bowser to fume at his refusal.

"That's fine…" Bowser responded in a rather nonchalant manner, much to Mario's surprise. "I'll just tell that to the army I've got waiting outside your precious kingdom."

Blue eyes widening again, Mario inhaled a silent gasp. Fear swirling up inside, he disbanded his attack stance. "Wh-What?…"

Bowser sensed his worry. "I said I'll just tell that to the army I've got waiting outside your precious kingdom."

Mario stood mouth slightly agape. horror apparent in his expression.

"N-no! You wouldn't!" he snapped.

Bowser lowered his head enough to cast an eerie shadow over his eyes and shot a twisted look into Mario's blue irises.

"Oh… I would. Heh heh heh…"

The king began to step forward, then make a circle around his rival, still gazing at him wickedly. Mario's head followed him, his eyes firing back animosity, his teeth clenched in spite.

"You know what I'm capable of, Mario… do you really want to take that chance?"

Unfortunately, Bowser spoke the truth. He stopped and faced the hero.

I give you forty-eight hours to return and deliver your answer, Mario. However, you must tell NO ONE of this, or else…"

With these final words, Bowser turned his back and disappeared into the shadows.

"See you then…"


	4. Decision

Mario remained frozen for a moment, taking in Bowser's demand/threat. He dropped to his knees, left all alone in the cold darkness of the room, eyes still broad in disbelief. Bowser wanted him... to join? The hero's mind became a raging swirl of confusion, worry, and anger. Mario and Bowser had been enemies since childhood, the victor of their quarrels usually being Mario. They've teamed up during desperate times, but only temporarily. Afterwards, things would go back to normal. Now, the tables have been turned on the plumber. Now he was caught in the vicious web of his nemesis. He either had to succumb to the Dark Land king or risk the destruction of his home. What was he to do?... Then, he remembered his brother was still waiting for him back home. Mario took a deep breath and decided to organize his thoughts later. Glancing at the Peach doll one last time, he rose from his knees to make his way out of the castle to start for home.

All the while he was heading towards home, Bowser's words echoed in his mind like a broken record. His house came into view just above the horizon. As he reached the doorstep, he balled his right hand into a fist and gently knocked on the front door. In just a few seconds, his younger twin answered. He smiled with glee seeing his red clad brother home, safe and sound.

"Mario, thank goodness you're back!" he greeted. Said one simply shuffled passed him.

"Mario?"

No answer.

"What's wrong bro? Is the princess okay?" Luigi asked, now becoming worried. The red plumber slowly and silently looked back and nodded, assuring him Peach was in fact okay.

"Then what's the matter?" the green bro grew more concerned. He knew this wasn't Mario's normal behavior. The older twin is always cheery and relieved knowing that their princess is safe. But today, something was certainly wrong. Unfortunately, he was not allowed to find out exactly what.

Without speaking a word, Mario headed up the flight of stairs and locked himself away in his bedroom. Luigi could only look on having no idea what troubled his brother so. He then walked back to the living room, deciding to leave him alone for now and speak to him later...

In his room, time was lost. Mario lied on his back in bed, staring at the ceiling, his mind deep in thought. Join his arch nemesis, Bowser? Did he really have it in him to turn his back on the Mushroom Kingdom? On the other hand, did he really want to risk its safety? What about the residents? Most importantly... what about Princess Peach? With so many considerations, he had no clue where to turn.

Mario sighed sorrowfully. This was the hardest choice he had to make in his short life of twenty-five years. He only had forty-eight hours to choose. He rolled over onto his stomach, mentally and physically exhausted from this whole fiasco, and simply wanted to get some rest and think about the situation in the morning...

The next couple of days were far from easy on his mind. Luigi tried speaking with him about the "rescue" the previous day, but Mario played it off and that he was just too tired to speak last night. Though he was skeptical, Luigi thought nothing more of it. As Mario walked around the kingdom, he couldn't help but notice the jubilant atmosphere. Almost everyone had a smile on their face, blissfully unaware of the looming danger just outside their borders. It burdened him greatly to think he may have to leave all of this behind. He did not talk much and lied if any grew concerned. Though it killed him inside, Mario had to keep his promise of silence to Bowser... for their sake...

Time zoomed by... the night had finally come. After nearly two days of painful consideration and restlessness, Mario needed to deliver his answer to Bowser's offer. It was late and the moon was full. The red clad Italian sighed, dragging himself to the front door. Luigi happened to walk by and notice him.

"Mario, where are you going? Do you know what time it is?" he asked curiously.

Without looking back, the other answered- "Yeah I know, I just... need some air."

Before Luigi could question him any further, Mario exited their house and began his journey back to the dark castle. Looking around at the beautiful moonlit kingdom, he hoped his decision was the right one... the SAFE one...

The green plumber stood by the door, puzzled by his brother's strange behavior the past two days. Ever since he returned from Bowser's after, as far as he knew, rescuing Peach, he just hasn't been the same. However, he chose to have faith that Mario would be better soon and returned to the living room.

Upon approaching his arch rival's castle, Mario gazed up at the tall grey structure. Bowser had him on the ropes. The more he thought about his choice, the more nervous he became. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and took in a deep breath before heading inside. He dragged himself through, all the way upstairs into the King's throne room. The door creaked as he peered inside. The room was dark, save for some areas lit by the moon. Mario cautiously stepped in.

"Bowser?" he called.

Only silence answered him. Suddenly that familiar chuckle echoed from the shadows, startling Mario. King Koopa stepped out of the darkness, arms behind his back, and a sharp smile upon his face.

"Hello Mario" he said in an irritably happy tone. Said one responded with a growl.

"So, your two days are up... Have you reached a decision?"

Mario glared at the king with burning animosity. However, the time has come, and he must deliver his answer.

"Yes..."

Bowser's smile widened.

"Good. So... what do you choose?"

Mario sighed heavily. He had reached the point of no return...

"I-I... I accept..." he at last answered.

"Really?"

"Yes... I will join you, Bowser."

The King let out an evil delighted chuckle.

"BUT, under one condition!" Mario added, halting Bowser's laugh.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

The hero balled his hands into loose fists. "...I won't hurt anyone."

"Hm... fair enough. You will learn eventually."

Mario scowled and slightly hung his head. Bowser brought his arms in front of him, revealing the objects in his hand. He tossed them to the plumber.

"My daughter Wendy made it."

Mario unfolded it and saw that it was his new uniform. In one hand, he held a long sleeve shirt, one half of it red, the other black with Bowser's logo stitched in red on the chest. In his other hand he held up black pants and a silver belt with 'B' for a buckle. Bowser then tossed over two spiked wrist cuffs and a spiked collar like his own to top it all off .

"I hope you like it" he said with a grin.

"Well, it's late. I suggest you get some rest. We'll have your new room set up here tomorrow."

The plumber looked at him, anger shining in his irises. Bowser then turned his spiky shelled back.

"I'll see you then... my apprentice..."

With that, King Koopa disappeared behind the shadows. Once again, Mario was left standing all alone in the dark room. He stared out through an opening in the wall at the full moon. Thinking about the kingdom burdened him greatly inside. But most of all... Peach. Sighing again, Mario grasped the outfit in his arm and started out for home one last time..


	5. Recruitment

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I apologize for this seemingly rushed chapter but I really want to get to the better, more intense parts of the story so enjoy this for now! R&R please!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story._**

* * *

On his way home, Mario thought about his choice. It really annoyed him to have to succumb to his arch nemesis, but he figured it was better than having Bowser raid the Mushroom Kingdom. Finally, his house came into view above the night time horizon. He gently turned the doorknob to find that Luigi had left the door unlocked for him. He stepped inside to see all of the lights, save for one small lamp, switched off. Mario shuffled upstairs, where he heard the sound of peaceful light snoring. The red plumber peered into one room and saw his younger brother fast asleep in his bed. He seemed to be resting quite peacefully by the way his chest slowly rose and fell to the rhythm of his soft breathing, and how he rarely stirred. Mario sighed sorrowfully and dragged himself into his own room to pack the neccessities. This would be the last time he slept in his own room and stayed with his own brother...

* * *

The sun rose into the sky and shined flamboyantly, signaling the world below that morning had arrived. The young green plumber's eyes fluttered open as the light beamed through the window onto his face. Rising from his bed, he rubbed the sleep out of his rested eyes and shuffled over to his closet to dress himself for the day.

"I wonder if Mario will feel any better today..." he wondered, slipping on his overalls and trademark cap.

Luigi hopped his way downstairs, whistling a tune as he entered the kitchen to prepare a small breakfast. Opening the fridge, he took out some milk. He then stepped over to the pantry and pulled out a box of his favorite cereal. Combining the two in a bowl and grabbing a spoon from the silverware drawer, the green clad plumber strolled over to the dining table. However, just as he sat down to enjoy his sweet and simple breakfast, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

"Hm? What's this?"

Peeking over, it was a white paper with familiar handwriting taking half of it. Curiously, Luigi picked it up and read it. It was a letter.

_-"Luigi,_

_ I'm going to make this brief since I'm in a hurry. I have left the Mushroom Kingdom. I can't tell you where I'm going due to unmentionable circumstances. And honestly, I have no idea when I'll ever be back. But don't worry about me bro, I'll be okay. Just do me the favor of handling anything that happens in the kingdom, alrighty?_

_ Sincerely, your brother, Mario_

_P.S.: Don't tell the princess..."_

Luigi stared at the paper for a long while, speechless and surprised.

"Mario..." was all that managed to escape his lips.

* * *

Once again, he approached the home of his rival. Mario scowled and looked up at the tall dark structure. There was no turning back... this is his home now. Taking a deep breath, the red plumber entered Bowser's castle and made his way back upstairs to the throne room as he had before, this time carrying his new outfit in hand. He reached the door and shuffled inside, where the king awaited him. A twisted grin cracked onto Bowser's face seeing Mario arrive.

"Good morning" he greeted.

Mario eyed him angrily. Bowser rose from his throne and stepped forward.

"So glad you could make it. You've truly made the right choice. I think you'll enjoy working for me..." he said.

The Italian said nothing but instead let out a shallow growl. Bowser smiled in amusement.

"I have something waiting for you. Why don't you go ahead and put on your uniform and head on down to the yard, okay?"

With that, the king strolled out and exited the room. Mario looked down at the outfit irritably. It annoyed him to do this, but he had no other choice. He sighed and made sure the coast was clear before slipping off his trademark attire before replacing it the new red and black one. Lastly snapping on the spiked cuffs and collar, he then dragged himself out of the room. Passing by a mirror, he stopped for a brief moment and stared at his reflection. Mario scowled at the image looking back at him. The hero of Mushroom Kingdom now under the mercy of his arch enemy. He continued his way down and out to Bowser's humongus backyard. The land was dark and heavily forested with trees, which seemed strange for Bowser's castle. The yard was silent, save for the trees rustling in the swift wind. Mario paused and found himself all alone.

"Bowser?" he called.

He raised an eyebrow and surveyed the area cautiously. A moment or so passed by and still no sign of the king. The Italian looked ahead and slowly began to walk further on the dark path.

"...Bowser?" he called again.

No response. Mario grew highly suspicious. He paused once again, hearing a rustle somewhere in the shrubs. Then, all was silent again. Until...

Suddenly, all of the trees and bushes began shaking simultaneously and powerfully. Mario took a defensive stance and hastily looked back and forth. Seemingly out of nowhere, a flood of Bowser's minions leaped out and rushed towards him. Reacting quickly, he jumped to avoid their surprise attack. Surrounding their longtime enemy, the minions dashed towards him again. One koopa retracted into his shell while the other picked him up and hurled him straight for Mario. But with quick reflexes, the Italian caught the shell and threw it straight back, taking out both of them. Suddenly, hammer bros. hopped and and instantly began bombarding him with heavy hammers. Mario moved his body around and dodged them. He leaped and snatched some out of the air and chucked them back. Paratroopas tried their hand and dive-bombed him. With swift reflexes, Mario jumped and ducked to avoid them. One he missed flew back for a second attempt. Hearing him approach at a high speed, Mario turned around and roundhouse kicked it and sent it flying back. The leftover goombas were a sinch to defeat, as always. But he did not let his guard down. Just when the ambush seemed finished, two red and angry wigglers charged out of the trees. They bolted for him, shaking the earth with every stomp. Mario knew it was going to take more than a simple pounce to stop them. He stood perfectly still as the furious wigglers ran closer and closer. Then, in the nick of time, Mario leaped to the right. One wiggler caught this and turned in his direction. With another quick jump, the big yellow caterpillar charged right underneath its target. Now, the angry creatures stood on either side of Mario. He eyed each of them and watched as they both repeatedly stomped their front foot while steam shot from their nostrils with every heavy breath like a bull. Finally, the wigglers simultaneously charged at him. Again, Mario did not move. He waited and waited as they stomped closer and closer until...

BAM!

With a split second hop, he avoided the wigglers and they crashed head on. The powerful headbutt sent the caterpillars flying back and landing motionless. Mario panted, surveying the silent scene of fallen minions scattered over the area. He then collected himself and brushed his shoulders off.

But just as he was about to turn to head back into the castle, slow heavy claps echoed through the dark trees. Mario whirled around to see whom it was coming from. Sure enough, Bowser emerged from the shadows, staring at him with a wide grin spread across his reptilian face. The Italian eyed him, annoyed. But the king simply approached him and chuckled.

"Congratulations. You've passed with flying colors, just as I had expected" he said.

Mario raised an eyebrow.

"That was a test?" he questioned.

Bowser nodded.

"Yes. And I am glad to say... Welcome to the Koopa Clan... my apprentice."

Bowser then strolled by him and toward his castle.

"Come Mario. Let us retire inside for lunch. For tonight, I will give you your first assignment."

Said one stared at the koopa king for a moment, fearing what exactly his first assignment could be.

"What about your minions?" he asked, just remembering.

"They'll be fine. Now come along" Bowser proceeded.

"You know, you may actually come to enjoy working for me..."

With one last glance back at the beaten creatures, Mario sighed and followed the king into the castle.


	6. Breaking The Ice

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__** BLAH BLAH BLAH Sorry for not posting, etc., etc...**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters, just this story**_

* * *

After regaining their strength with a large scrumptious lunch, Mario and Bowser proceeded to Bowser's throne room for a brief discussion of this evening's plan.

"I hope you enjoyed lunch, Mario. Now it's time to get down to business," said the king. Mario glared at him. Bowser smirked.

"Since you are new and still a goody-two-shoes, I'm going to start you off with very simple assignments to break the ice."

Mario folded his arms and raised an eyebrow without a word. The Koopa King suddenly tossed him a spray can.

"For your first task, I want you to tag the big warehouse building in Mushroom Kingdom."

The Italian eyed the paint can in his hand for a moment before sighing.

"Fine…" he finally spoke. Bowser chuckled.

"Don't be afraid to get creative. Make all sorts of wonderful things about my awesomeness."

The king smiled his sharp-toothed smile.

"And just to make sure you do as I say… HAMMER BROTHERS!"

Right on call, two Hammer bros. entered the room.

"Yes Lord Bowser!" they said simultaneously.

"Make sure Mario here only writes good things acknowledging my glory. Understand?" their master ordered.

"Yes Lord Bowser!"

Mario took one long and hard look at the Koopa King before huffing and turning to proceed out of the dark castle. It burned him inside to have to be at the command of his own long time enemy. However, it kept the Mushroom Kingdom safe, as far as he knew. He had to do whatever it takes to keep it that way.

Sometime later, Mario, followed by the two hammer bros, finally arrived at the warehouse. He took a moment to survey the rather large canvas he was tasked with painting. Suddenly he felt a hard press in his back. He turned to see the hammer bros., pushing the handle of his hammer into his back, glaring at him fiercely.

"What are ya waitin' for?" said the first one. The other pulled out a mask.

"Start sprayin'! We ain't got all night, ya know!"

Mario silently snarled and turned back to the wall. He placed the white mask over his nose and mouth and began to cover the building in graffiti. In sharp lettering, he wrote BOWSER RULEZ and other Bowser-praising statements in deep red paint. Next to that he drew Bowser's symbol, like the one stitched on the right side of his chest on his uniform. He spent a little bit of time writing more Bowser glorifying statements before finally tossing the can.

"There…" he muttered.

The Hammer bros. stepped back and surveyed the painted canvas.

"Not bad" one of them said. The other pulled out a camera and quickly snapped a photo to present to their master.

"Come on! Lord Bowser's waitin' for us!"

Mario paused and stared at the now graffiti covered wall. Then with a heavy sigh, he turned and followed Bowser's hammer-equipped minions back to the dark castle…

"So, what did you make?" the king asked upon their arrival.

The camera-holding bro handed him the photo.

"Hm… impressive. You're quite the artist Mario."

Said one simply folded his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes.

"That was a compliment…" Bowser said sternly.

The other hammer bro nudged Mario with the handle of his hammer.

"Yeah! Speak to him!"

Mario glared at the koopa. "…Thank you…"

"Now that's better" Bowser said, casting an evil grin in the other's direction. "But this is only the beginning."

Mario let out a low growl in annoyance.

"Now, task number two. Breaking and entering."

His muscles tensed upon hearing his assignment. An unsure shiver ran down his spine and he cast Bowser a questioning glance.

"Without being noticed, you are to bust into the Mushroom Kingdom jewelry store, snag the finest gems you see and sneak back out. Then you are to report straight back here. Understood?"

Mario opened his mouth to object but slowly closed when no words would come out.

"Yes sir…" he said at last and went on his way. Bowser's laughed echoed through the empty halls as Mario exited.

LATER

The sun had set beyond the horizon to the west, and night had set in quickly. The only light to pour over the shrouded streets were those from the pale yellow street lamps, which were evenly spaced on each corner. This darkness made it easy for Mario to slide his way through the empty alleyways; where even less light managed to reach. He made his way towards the jewelry store using the natural blackness as his cloak. He surveyed the surrounding area, and ducked into the nearest hideout at every sign of movement in the street. When he reached the building, Mario tried to find a way inside without setting off the alarms. Running around to the side of the store, he found that the neighboring business was built close enough for him to use the two buildings to climb to the top of his destination. Taking a slight running start, Mario jumped onto the wall of the jewelry store and kicked off to the opposite building. He repeated the process a few more times until he has reached the top. Locating the air vent, our "hero" was easily able to pull away the rusted nails that held it in place. Luckily, because of his small stature, it was a breeze for him to travel through the vent. Once completely inside, he kicked the vent out and jumped down into the store. Light faintly seeped in through the glass window. Mario surveyed the highly valuable merchandise, from gold necklace chains to fancy diamond rings. However, they were locked within the counter's security case. He searched around for the nearest blunt object he could use to smash it open. He spotted a fire extinguisher hanging on the back wall. Mario took the flame-diminishing device and stepped back over to the case. He hesitated for a moment and stared at the pricy gems. Was he really going to do this? He had to. He held his breath, closed his eyes, and crashed the extinguisher down with all of his might onto the glass, shattering it into a million tiny pieces. This automatically set the security siren's blaring. Hastily, Mario scooped up the jewelry and dashed like mad right through the front door and back outside. He bolted straight to the koopa king's castle, just as he was told.

He entered the castle and reported to Bowser's throne room. The king watched as his apprentice approached and smirked.

"I see you've made it" he greeted. "Did any one see you?"

"No…" Mario answered.

"Good. Now let me see what you've got."

The apprentice dropped the jewelry into the king's large scaly hands. He viewed the treasures closely: several gold necklaces, some decorated with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds, and many diamond rings, some with multiple diamonds and colored diamonds. Bowser looked back at Mario, who had an agitated frown on his face.

"Very impressive. You've taken quite an accumulated value without being spotted" he smiled sharply.

"Thanks…" Mario muttered.

The almighty koopa laughed and placed an arm around him. Mario snarled.

"Relax already. You've proven to be quite the criminal so far. And who knows? You may soon come to like being a baddy. Now go, rest up. For tomorrow, we get destructive…"

Mario tensed at the word "destructive".

"…What exactly do you have in mind?" he asked, worriedly.

"You will find out tomorrow night. I have other plans for you during the day to occupy you in the meantime."

With that, King Koopa turned his shell and proceeded to exit the throne room.

"Minions, show my apprentice to his bedroom."

Bowser's command was immediately followed by a "yes sir!" from two armed paratroopa. Spears in hand, the winged turtles hovered in front of Mario and progressed down the dark hallway of the grey castle.

Entering a room that was some ways from the Throne room, Mario's first impression was a mental shudder. It was so dark in this room… not that the room was not lit, but it radiated the feeling of sorrow and gloom.

Its walls were constructed of cold grey stone; soft to the touch, but rough in texture. The room was of considerable size: large enough to hold three king-sized beds and still have room for a work desk and coffee table. But the large size of the room was enhanced by the lack of furnishings it held.

There was one queen-sized bed in the center of the farthest wall with curtains of crimson draped over each post. A cherry wood desk sat on the wall near the door; and a black rug embedded with Bowser's deep red symbol covered the center floor. There was not a single window, but light came from four torches that were placed on the two remaining walls.

Mario took in the dark presence of the room in one deep breath. He hated it…

Without another word, the paratroopa left Mario alone in his new quarters and locked the large wooden door behind him. Mario's eyes were downcast and he shuffled to the corner of the bed; which he now noticed was dressed in black sheets to compliment the color of the curtains.

He sighed and fell back onto the bed. Mario closed his eyes but did not sleep. His thoughts kept drifting back to the princess, to his brother, and to all the people he had to protect. Though he was not sure how much of this he could take, Mario knew one thing for sure: He had to keep everyone safe, even if it kills him…inside and out.


	7. Change Of Heart

**Revisions have begun, so look forward to some updates!**

* * *

-Days later-

The recent crime wave that has washed over Mushroom Kingdom has concerned everyone. Over the past few days, citizens have reported a number of occurrences that seem to get worse with each passing day.

What started with simple graffiti, quickly turned in to theft, and the most recent; heavy vandalism. This didn't escape the walls of Mushroom Kingdom; while at Peach's castle, the Princess has been busy with more than a few complaints. It seemed that every fifteen minutes someone would approach with another report. It was shocking to the young princess. The kingdom has always been so peaceful; what's so different about now? Peach knew right away what the difference was… Mario. He had been gone for a long time and no one seemed to have any idea where he might be. This worried the princess to no end. Even as more and more requests poured in, her mind kept its place firm on Mario. Where in the world could he be? She repeated the question over and over in the back of her mind, but could find no answer. The crimes that were occurring screamed Bowser all over them, at least the first few did… There must be something that they were missing…

At that moment, Toadsworth came into the large throne room carrying another handful of complaint forms. He wore a tight-lipped scowl and eyed the stack of papers in his hands.

"I am sad to bring in the next set of complaints filed since noon." he said solemnly. Peach did not seem to hear or react to his words; she was too far lost in her own thoughts to notice he had even entered the room until he patted on the shoulder. Unaware of the man's presence, she jumped slightly in her seat and looked up at him with a surprised expression.

"Toadsworth, when did you get here?" She placed a hand over her chest to calm her pounding heart. He looked her over with a concerned eye and laid his hand upon her cheek.

"I know the growing rate of crime has worried you deeply, but you must be strong for your people." he stared at her like a parent soothing a child "We must keep an open mind and hope everything turns out well."

He went back to the papers and handed her a small stack. Peach slowly took them from him and placed them in her lap. "Perhaps you are right." she wished that by saying it, she might bring herself to believe; no such luck. Her heart sank at the sight of all the papers and she felt that the worst had yet to come. For Toadsworth's sake, the princess put on a half-hearted smile "Thank you." The old Toad turned and walked back out of the room, turning once at the doorway to give her a reassuring smile.

Once again, she was back in her thoughts. "Mario…" she whispered under her breath. Never before had she truly realized how much the kingdom depended on the plumber. He was always around and things never got this out of hand. The moment it seems he is gone however, chaos rains throughout the land. He had always been right at Peach's side when the skies began to darken, and he always managed to pull her and the rest of the kingdom through… Where was he now? While everything is falling apart, Mario has not been seen or heard from by anyone.

"I hope he can tell me where Mario went…" Peach said to herself trying to sound hopeful, but the empty comment fell onto her own deaf ears. She sat there in silence, staring blankly at the stacks of papers in front of her.

**With Luigi**

Racing through the streets of Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi noticed immediately that something was wrong. The entire town seemed to be in disarray. Citizens were running around as if under the attack of some giant bird from above. Windows were shattered, doors wide open like someone had broken the locks, everywhere Luigi saw graffiti covered buildings.

"What's going on here?" he panted lightly and continued to the castle. Peach had called for him to come as soon as he possibly could for some reason. Usually it was Mario who got all the messages, but his brother had not returned home for days now. The younger of the two tried convincing himself that his brother was just staying with Peach at the castle, as he often did after saving the day… There was still something not right in the back of his head. It screamed at him, telling Luigi something was not right at all with his brother. Mario would have contacted him by now. Where is he? The kingdom looks ready to fall to pieces; shouldn't Mario be saving the day?

Luigi was welcomed in to the castle with apologetic smiles. It was not that no one was happy to see him, but the circumstances under which he was called to face were not going to lead to a friendly visit. He was there because something was very wrong in the Mushroom Kingdom…

He was led to the throne room where Peach was said to be waiting for him. The Toad waved his goodbyes and scurried to another part of the castle to take care of some other matter. Upon entering the large room, Luigi approached the princess. Peach however seemed to take no note of his presence. The green plumber walked up and placed a light hand on her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him with confused and worried eyes.

"Good afternoon Luigi...How have you been?" Peach greeted plainly. He glanced down at her and took in her apprehensive expression. He greeted her back with- "Worried", as if reading her mind.

"I understand…" she said compassionately. She then proceeded to ask him the all important question.

"Have you seen Mario in the past few days?"

Luigi let out a disheartened sigh and replied- "No. That's what's worrying me the most."

"Oh, well… just keep your eyes and ears open for me. Alright?" The hope diminishing from her voice. The plumber nodded. "Mhmm."

"But in the meantime, I'm sure you've noticed all the chaos on your way over here" the princess stated the matter at hand.

"Yeah…" he said.

"I would like you to take a look around for me. See if you can find out who or what is doing all of this." Luigi nodded.

"Alrighty."

"Thank you…" Peach smiled sadly. Luigi lightly placed his hand over her own in a comforting manner. She looked into his eyes and they told her not to worry. He would find out everything that was going on.

"It'll be alright" he assured her. Taking a deep breath, she asked him of one more favor.

"I would also like for you to stay at the castle until we can find Mario" her tone serious. Luigi only replied with a simple nod and went on his way.

**AT THE JEWELRY STORE**

The green clad plumber arrived at the store to see the owner with a broom sweeping up the millions of glass shards scattered all over the floor. He was mumbling under his breath incoherently. Luigi began his investigation. He entered the shop and looked around at all the damage inflicted. The owner eventually noticed him and greeted.

"Oh, Mr. Luigi! What brings you by?" he said as he continued sweeping along.

"Erm… what happened?" Luigi asked.

"Someone broke into my store the other night and took everything from the main display case" he said, stating the obvious.

"Eee… any idea who did it?"

The owner sighed. "The cameras were knocked out. I'm afraid I have no clue." Luigi frowned at the owner's misfortune. He then asked an even more vital question.

"Well… have you seen Mario recently?"

"Oh I wish I could say I have. It would be a lot more peaceful around here if he would show up and beat whoever did this. But, no I can't say I have."

Luigi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. This turned out to be a waste of time. He turned back toward the owner and told him a quick thank you before making his way down the street to the next crime scene.

**MEANWHILE AT BOWSER'S**

The king summoned the newest member of his evil clan to his throne room to discuss his new plans for him. Mario approached Bowser with the look of apathy, but on the inside, conflicted feelings clashed. On one side, he felt reluctant to obey Bowser. However on the other side, he had to admit being bad was… enjoyable. He surprised himself with the thought, but he could not deny it. King Koopa caught his attention.

"Now it's time we had some real fun" he said with a wicked smile. Mario raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"What do you mean 'fun'?"

Bowser shifted in his throne. "I mean, it's time to step up your game. Show me your true potential."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Mario asked.

"I want you to destroy. I want you to make those pathetic people quiver with fear and succumb to your every whim! Make them bow to you!"

Mario tensed at the king's demand. Eyes slightly wide, he was uneasy… and excited. Bowser could see it sparkle in his little blue eyes and a dark smile emerged.

"You may take my minions."

The "hero" simply nodded and ran off to his new mission. King Koopa laughed hardily, unheard by the other.

"You will be mine, my old nuisance…"

A fun and exciting atmosphere surrounded the Royal Raceway in Mushroom Kingdom as racers zipped around the circuit. The crowd cheered happily, the racers were having fun, and everything seemed to be going well on yet another great day on the track. All seemed to be right with the world on this partly cloudy day… Then, as the racers rounded the corner to complete another lap, a bob-omb suddenly landed in their path. However, it didn't appear at an angle where one of the racers could have thrown it. They swerved to avoid it, some crashing into others, some arriving too late to dodge the explosion. The audience gasped simultaneously in shock. A bob-omb then landed in the center of the stands.

Everyone fled to escape the danger. Soon, bob-ombs and hammers began to rain down onto the track and people, followed by the ones responsible for the attack. Hammer bros. and paratroopas appeared, terrorizing and striking the crowd fiercely. The jumbo screen emitted a loud buzz as the screen fuzzed with static. When signal returned, the image immediately caught the people's attention.

On the screen, Mario stood before the glass container which housed the grand prize for the winner of the race. A gleaming trophy embedded with rubies around the rim, almost overflowing with blue coins. The crowd stopped and stared at him, mouths agape in surprise. They awaited him to pummel the attackers and save the day as he always did. However, seeing his uniform and demeanor, they became unnerved. He did not look like the heroic young man they revered. They watched and waited for him to move. His sights alternated between their frightened faces and the glorious prize in front of him.

A strange feeling washed over Mario… a feeling of dominance, control… something he thought he wouldn't feel in this situation… he liked it.

"Heads up!" a hammer bro. called out, tossing him the weapon his name implies. Mario snatched it up by the handle and gripped it firmly. The crowd watched in bewilderment and fear. He gazed down upon them, the adrenaline rushing inside of him... He raised his arm back and swung the hammer down with significant force. The people yelped and gasped as the glass case shattered into a million twinkling pieces. Mario stared at the vulnerable prize and thoughts began quickly rising in his mind. For so long he had lived in this land. He was their idol, their living treasure next to the princess, he was their only scapegoat when danger threatened…

He tossed the hammer and gripped the trophy's arms tight. Mario raised the gold and stared down at the pathetic faces below. They watched back, their hearts slowly sinking. Mario's mouth formed a twisted, malicious smile resembling that of the Dark Land King his people feared. His magnified image on the jumbo screen made it all the more terrifying.

"What are you doing, Mario?!" someone finally spoke out. "Why aren't you saving us!?"

Said one whipped his attention to the person, his sharp gaze shooting a dagger at him. He leered for a few seconds silently before panning his sights towards the whole crowd. At that moment, Mario felt as though he were on top of the world. A tremendous feeling of empowerment rose within him, an ecstasy he hadn't felt before…

"The Mario you know is gone!" he finally answered back, much to the surprise and dismay of the Mushroom Kingdom dwellers.

"I'm tired of saving your sorry hides all the time! You people couldn't save yourselves if you were trapped under a cardboard box!"

They had to admit, this was true. The kingdom had been under attack and helpless an embarrassing number of times and it was always Mario that had to save the day.

"Besides. I find being this way… fun!"

The people could only stare with their mouths agape at their now former hero, the sudden change of heart shocked them all. This new thrill enticed him greatly. His intimidation over all of these people made him feel more powerful than ever. Though his irises were a light color of cerulean, they were glazed with dark aura.

"I… am your enemy. From now on…"

He reached out a hand, signaling a minion. A paratroopa tossed him a lit bob-omb, Mario catching it without breaking his sights on the terrified spectators. The twisted smile returned more official and malicious. The former hero bounced the explosive in his hand once.

"YOU FEAR ME!"

He hurled it into the stands. Screams of horror erupted as everyone scattered like ants in the rain. An evil maniacal laugh rose out of Mario… he was now a villain.


	8. Peach's Anguish

The next day, the princess sat in her work room, elbows resting on the table with her head in her hand and her mind on a certain Italian. She received plenty of reports of serious crimes continuing to plague her kingdom but not a single one about the whereabouts of the red plumber. Peach sighed sorrowfully, a breath also full of worry. She couldn't fathom what could have happened to Mario to make him disappear out of the blue. She thought everything was normal, going just fine, no problem… Clearly this was not the case. Even worse, she had no idea what exactly the case was.

Just then, Toadsworth hastily approached the royal with a look of urgency and shock on his old face, waving a paper in his hand as his little legs scurried across the floor.

"Princess! You must read this most recent report!"

Peach paid no attention as her mind was focused on the missing plumber, her blues eyes glazed over and emotionless, until her advisor spoke again.

"It's about Master Mario!"

Immediately upon hearing his name, the princess popped her head up and gave the old toad her full attention.

"Mario?!"

Toadsworth continued with the report. However, it was not a good one.

"Master Mario attacked and destroyed the raceway!"

"What!?" she exclaimed.

She snatched the paper from his hand and scanned her eyes quickly across the report stated the attack on the area by minions of Bowser and the sudden appearance of Mario. However, rather than stop them and save the day as he usually did, he in turn aided them and ultimately collapsed the raceway.

"No! This can't be! He would never!…" Peach could not believe what she was reading.

"I'm afraid so, princess. It would seem Master Mario is the one responsible for the attack" Toadsworth tried to clarify, but Peach would hear none of it.

"NO! He's on our side! He would never do such a horrible thing!" she argued in Mario's defense. In her eyes he had always been the hero, her kingdom's protector, the very closest person to her. Peach was ready to stand up for him. Toadsworth however was beginning to make connections.

"Princess… I fear that it is him that has been committing these crimes in our kingdom."

Hearing this, Peach slammed her hands down on the table and stood from her chair, nearly knocking it over.

"NO IT ISN'T! HE WOULDN'T DO THAT!" she shouted, frustrated. Her sapphire eyes began to gleam with rising tears as she stared fiercely at her advisor.

"He has disappeared once again. It could be that…"

"NO!" she cut him off, no longer wanting to hear anymore. Finally her tears began to trickle down her rosy cheeks. Having enough of the reports and Toadsworth insistence that Mario was at fault, she stormed out of the room and into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. Peach plopped down on the edge of her pink bed and tried to wipe her now flowing tears. She couldn't believe in her heart that the very man that protected her people would all of a sudden turn on them and commit such an awful deed. She was especially upset at Toadsworth for believing he did. After all Mario had done for them, why would he ever change?

Peach sat alone, her mind firmly placed on the kingdom's hero…

Meanwhile in the Dark Land castle, Mario was busy combat training in the new room Bowser had recently built to toughen up his minions. The king's apprentice sparred with them vigorously, trying to unleash their villainous potential.

"Alright guys, take ten" he dismissed them for a break. Grazing his forearm against his forehead, Mario looked up to see the koopa king enter the room.

"Hard at work, I see" he said with a grin. "What's got you hyped up today?"

Mario mirrored Bowser's smile.

"I'm getting our army ready to invade" he answered. Bowser chuckled proudly.

"Tell me Mario… how does it feel being able to take whatever you want, whenever you want? How does it feel to be on the dark side?"

The apprentice brought his hands up and looked upon them.

"It feels good. It feels really good. I never thought I'd say this but… I like being a baddy." He lightly balled his hands into fists and brought them to his chest.

"The power… the control… everything."

The large reptile smiled sharply.

"It does, doesn't it?" It seems I've made the right choice electing you as my apprentice."

"Indeed you have. Now, if you don't mind me asking…"

Bowser listened curiously.

"I would like to borrow one of your vehicles" Mario requested, slightly surprising the king.

"What for?"

"I want to have some more fun today."

His smile became darker than it ever had before. Bowser was pleased.

"Go on ahead."

With that, Mario dashed out of the room to fulfill his planned malefaction...

The residents of the kingdom bustled around town on their usual routines of shopping, working and chatting with friends, despite all of the damage that had been done to their towns recently due to vandalism and burglary. Everyone tried to continue on with normal life as best as they could knowing the person committing such bad deeds was still out there. But for some reason, the color-transitioning sky seemed eerie as a feeling of looming darkness surrounded the people. They chose to brush it off and continue with their near-evening. This choice they'd soon regret…

The sound of marching echoed over the horizon catching the people's attention rather quickly, followed by uneasiness. Soon after came the menacing sound of rumbling, then its feeling. The people looked out fearfully as the horrifying sounds grew louder. The marching revealed itself to be the army of King Bowser Koopa. However, the royal himself was not present. The people were confused… until they received the biggest shock of their lives. Trailing right behind the army was a terrifying tank… and standing at the very top was the man they called their hero, in his red and black uniform, a smile that was not friendly in the least. Mario's deranged grin petrified and shocked the patrons below him, a look nearly identical to that of the Dark Land king they feared. He raised an arm and pointed towards the town.

"GO MY SOLDIERS! ATTACK AND STEAL WHATEVER YOU PLEASE!" the hero gone bad mandated. The minions gladly followed his order and began bombarding the town, invading buildings and and attacking the people who were now scattering for their lives.

"THAT'S RIGHT, RUN! RUN LIKE THE PATHETIC HELPLESS ANTS YOU PEOPLE ARE AND ALWAYS WILL BE! FROM NOW ON, YOU FEAR MY POWER!"

A deafening blast erupted from the tank's cannon as it fired at the town. The spherical bullet crashed down in the center, leaving an enormous crater in the ground. Screams of horror and tears of heartbreak poured out of the panic-stricken and shocked people. Mario took in the destruction he was leaving in his wake… and loved it. A laugh of pure evil and enjoyment erupted from within him as he continued his rampage.


	9. Denial

Forced by Toadsworth back into her work room, Princess Peach sat in her royal chair, a sheath of paper sprawled out on the table before her. While her eyes looked down and moved back and forth, she wasn't actually reading. Instead her mind focused on one man; the man she called her hero. Most of the papers she fake read claimed Mario, along with Bowser's minions, destroyed the raceway and stole the prize money. Despite all of these incident reports, Peach did not want to believe such a kind and caring man would suddenly have a change of heart. She knew there had to be more to the story.

"Mario…" the princess sighed.

"I know you. You wouldn't do such a horrible thing… would you?"

She mentally slapped herself for even thinking otherwise. Peach lightly hugged herself and slid down her chair. She worried about her people as well as Mario. Just then, green appeared in her peripherals. She looked up to see Luigi entering to the room.

"Hello Luigi" she greeted him with a slightly forced smile. He approached her with a grin as well.

"Hiya Princess" he greeted back.

"Have you found anything about Mario?" she immediately jumped to the important question, her hope crushed when the green plumber frowned.

"I'm afraid not. I went around town and no one knows who tore up the place…" Luigi bit his lower lip for a brief moment.

"Then there's the report about him destroying the raceway…"

"He wouldn't do that!" Peach shot up from her chair, startling the green one.

"Mario is a kind and generous person and one of the best friends you could ever have! He would never turn his back on the kingdom and hurt them!"

A tear escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek.

"He wouldn't hurt me…"

She sat back down in her chair sniffling and wiping her eyes. Luigi sighed; he approached her subtly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Peach. I honestly don't know what's going on either, but-"

"Princess!" A sudden shout interrupted him.

"Toadsworth?"

"Princess, hurry!"

Luigi helped her from her chair and the two bolted towards the sound of the old toad's yell. They found him sitting in the Television Room, a shocked expression apparent on his small face. The TV aired an urgent news report; the anchor spoke in a flabbergasted and heartbroken tone.

"What's wrong, Toadsworth" Peach asked, concerned.

He responded gravely.

"Master Mario has destroyed East Shroomington…"

"WHAT?!" the green plumber and the pink princess exclaimed simultaneously.

_"Residents of East Shroomington stated they heard synchronized footsteps over the horizon yesterday evening. An army of Bowser's minions, ranging from paratroops to hammer bros. and even a few wigglers marched into town."_

"See! It was Bowser!" Peach blurted out to disprove Toadsworth.

''Keep watching!" he retaliated.

_"Frightening as the invading foot soldiers were, what struck terror into their hearts the most was the tank following behind, and more importantly, who was on top of it…" _

The CG of the news station showed a picture taken some time ago of Mario winking and giving a thumbs up at a racing ceremony. Peach's jaw dropped like a rock.

_"The victims say it was Mario, hero and protector of Mushroom Kingdom, that led the attack on East Shroomington. The tank was fired, creating a massive crater of the town. Mario manned the bullet bill launcher on top and fired at several banks and jewelry stores."_

The princess and the green plumber stood still with their mouths agape in absolute shock.

_"Thankfully no one was killed in the attack, an investigation is still underway to see what really happened yesterday, and we will be back with more details."_

Peach, Luigi, and Toadsworth stood in the room in absolute silence. A minute or so had passed before it broke.

"I'm afraid… Master Mario has… joined the dark side…" the old toad spoke.

"Now do you see, princess?"

Luigi looked to her and saw pure disbelief in a sapphire eyes. Her widened spheres and open mouth remained in place.

"Princess, Master Mario is a criminal now. What are we to do about him?"

She whipped her head towards Toadsworth, eyes gleaming with tears but an expression of anger on her face. "

"NOTHING!" she yelled powerfully. Toadsworth stared back bewildered by her.

"Nothing? But Master Mario-"

"NO BUTS!" she retaliated.

"Mario did not destroy East Shroomington! He's being framed, just like he was on Delfino Island! He would never commit such a horrible malefaction, especially on his own kingdom! Mario is the sweetest man I've ever known and you are crazy for ever thinking otherwise! Don't you dare call him a criminal again!"

Luigi watched as Peach chewed out her royal advisor. Not only because he didn't want to get involved and receive and ear full as well, but because her feelings for and determination to defend Mario and his good name amazed him. Of course, he had his own mixed feelings about the situation. He had always known his brother to be a just and courageous character. Whenever the slightest sign of danger arose, Mario was usually among the first to arrive to help. Now it appears he's turned a new leaf. However, his and Peach's feelings were mutual. Luigi also did not want to believe his brother had turned to darkness. Mario had told him about his adventure on Delfino Island and how he had been falsely accused of wrong doing. Maybe this is a similar case.

Although… the rise of crime briefly after Mario's disappearance seemed eerily coincidental. He also remembered the note Mario had left for him before.

"Mario is NOT evil! Don't you understand?!" Peach finally ceased ranting. Toadsworth stared at her surprised but not too fazed.

"The only thing I don't understand is why you will not consider all of the incriminating evidence that Master Mario has indeed had a change of heart and is responsible for our kingdom's distress and partial destruction."

"That's enough" Luigi finally stepped in. The princess and the old toad faced him.

"Look, I honestly have no idea what to believe. But I do know that standing here arguing isn't going to solve anything."

The others bowed their heads.

"Princess, I'm heading home. There isn't much point in me staying here. I'll see you later." The green one turned and began to exit the room. Peach halted him.

"Wait!"

He turned back.

"Hm?"

She looked at him worriedly.

"What if there's another attack? In your area?"

"Well, I'll just have to watch out. And if something does happen, I'll be there to see it and know for sure what's going on."

The princess sighed. "Okay… Just please be careful."

He assured her with a nod before leaving for home. Toadsworth scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure we already know what has befallen us and who is responsible."

"Oh be quiet, old man!" Peach huffed and stormed out of the room, leaving the advisor shaking his head. She made her way into her bedroom and slammed her door. She turned and plopped down on the edge of her bed, folded her arms across her chest and pouted like a child. She did not want to hear any more about the crimes and the accusations against Mario. Despite papers and news reports being thrown in her face, Peach denied her hero's involvement with such cruel deeds. Just what was going on? It feels like just yesterday the kingdom prospered jubilantly, the residents lived blissfully without fear, and Mario's shining friendship radiated flamboyantly. What was going on? She continuously asked herself this question. All of a sudden Mario disappears. The crime rate escalates. A portion of the kingdom is destroyed. And they all blame it on the very man they revered as their hero.

Peach stood up and shuffled to the balcony doors to her left. She unlocked them, gently turned the knobs, pushed the doors outward and stepped out into the cool night. Her head bowed, she walked all the way to the railing. Lightly grazing her gloved hand against the smooth stone, she finally looked up. Below her a cascade of dark green trees rustled in the breeze. Her eyes saw forest but her mind saw a reflection of her thoughts. Like the forest, what lies within their situation is unclear. Its origin is unclear. This is her kingdom's predicament. There were hints. Mario's disappearance did seem oddly coincidental to the rise of destruction… But, this could also be the Delfino Island case all over again. Or was it?

Peach shook her head and sighed. She couldn't make up her mind. How could she? She couldn't fathom a reason for Mario to turn on them. Nor did she want to. Peach turned her head to the full moon above. The bright white celestial orb shined down on the sorrowful princess, reflecting off her creamy skin and in her sapphire eyes. A single tear trickled down from the corner.

"Mario… where are you?"

All the while, she was being watched from the shadows…

EARLIER

Mario entered the king's throne room. Bowser had mentioned his summoning was for something rather important. The former hero made his way to his boss sitting in his seat of authority.

"Good evening, Bowser" he greeted.

"Good evening, Mario. As you know, I've called you hear for something very important."

"Yes sir?"

"First I must say you've made quite the evil accomplice."

"Thank you."

"I honestly severely doubted we would be here together as we are now. As partners."

It was true. Mario and Bowser's long and bitter history did make it seem as though they would never call a permanent truce and become allies. Especially with Mario becoming the bad guy.

"Back to what I called you here for" Bowser got back on track. Mario listened intently.

"Your success without hesitation leads me to believe I can trust you. Now is the time to prove your loyalty to the Koopa Clan."

"Lay it on me" Mario eagerly awaited the king to clarify.

"This is a very special mission. You must be able to do it unseen and untraceable."

"No problem!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! I'm-a freakin' Mario!"

"Alright then. I want you to kidnap the princess."

Mario's enthusiasm quickly ceased. His widened eyes and slight gasp booted his confident expression.

"Wh…what?" he questioned, unsure if he had heard correctly.

"Tonight you will go to Mushroom Kingdom castle and kidnap Princess Peach."

He gazed at the Koopa King, bewildered and uneasy. Kidnap Peach? Sure he was a villain now but he had no desire to harm her… Mario looked down at his feet.

"I-I… I don't know…" He stammered for the right words. "…What do you want with her?"

"Are you questioning me, my apprentice?" Bowser retorted. Mario waved his hands frantically in front of him.

"N-No! I was just… wondering…" He was interrupted.

"You will sneak into her castle and snatch her and leave before anyone has any idea she's gone. Is that understood?"

Mario bowed his head. "Yes sir…"

"Good. Now go, my apprentice."

"But-"

"No more questions! GO!" the king pointed toward the door with his scaly, clawed hand. Taken aback by the action, Mario turned without another word and exited the room. He missed the evil grin that spread across Bowser's face.

*BACK TO PEACH'S*

The princess stood before the shining moon, held her hands close to her chest and whispered into the wind-

"I miss you…"

And she prayed with all her will that Mario, the man she cared for so deeply would return.

All the while, she failed to notice the figure leaning against the wall behind her, watching her and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She kept her eyes closed and did not notice when the figure emerged from the shadows and snuck up behind her. Mario approached cautiously, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a damp cloth. He stared at it with a moment's hesitation.

Was he really going to do this?…

He eventually shook those thoughts from his head. He very carefully reached out from behind Peach and using one arm, pulled the princess to his chest and with the other, pressed the cloth over her mouth and nose. In the shock of the moment, she inhaled the chemicals deeply.

"MMPH! MMMPH!" she tried to yell, but the cloth smothered her.

Thrashing as much as she could to get away, she felt herself growing very tired. Mario leaned in and whispered softly into her ear- "ssshhhh… don't struggle." Her eyes opened wide.

"_Mario?_" was the last thought that ran through her mind as she felt oblivion's hand pull her into the dark abyss. Peach felt herself quickly falling into a deep sleep and soon, her conscience went blank.

Successfully sedating the princess, Mario picked her up bridal style and looked over her sleeping form. He'd done it… but wasn't too proud of it. He couldn't resist a small smile at her peaceful expression. He sighed deeply, jumped off the balcony and landed with gracious care, then ran off into the night, princess in tow with only the moon as a witness…


	10. Sibling Rivalry

The next day, Luigi awoke bright and early to continue his search for his brother, hoping for more luck than the previous days. Quickly dressing himself in his usual green attire and eating a small breakfast, he decided to head to the castle to check on the princess's progress. He was met with Toadsworth at the door, who then led him inside. Luigi noticed how several Toads seemed to be running around like chickens without heads. Luigi asked 'what was amidst'.

"We have been searching for the princess all morning" said the old toad.

"But no one has seen her" he informed the green plumber. Luigi tapped his chin in thought.

"Do you know where she might be?"

"No, but if you happened to come by her, please inform her to report to the throne room promptly" the royal advisor requested upon leaving the other to his investigation.

Luigi nodded and began venturing through the corridors of the castle, asking everyone he saw if they knew where the princess was located. Unfortunately, all reported nothing useful.

"Do you at least have any idea where Mario is?" he figured he might as well ask while he's here. But this question turned up the same results as his last. Not a clue. Sighing in frustration, Luigi pondered on current events. First Mario, and now the princess. Someone must want them out of the way. But who? Who in this entire kingdom would find any satisfaction in the disappearance of the red plumber and the royal damsel? And then, a little lightbulb went off in Luigi's head as he promptly face-palmed himself for not realizing sooner. There was only one who was always around when trouble arose…

"Bowser…"

Our hero immediately dashed from the castle and made his way toward the Dark Lands.

*TO BOWSER'S CASTLE*

Inside a dark room, within a cage, the princess was beginning to awaken from her slumber. Blurry eyes opening to a dimly lit chamber, she slowly sat up and attempted to rub the sleep away from them.

"Huh… where am I?…"

She then noticed a slight weight coming from her left ankle and a cold metal pressing against the skin. Lifting up the ruff of her dress, her fingers lingered over the heavy chain that kept her in place. Eyes adjusting, she caught a glimpse of a figure standing just within her peripheral vision. Squinting, she was able to make out none other than-

"Mario!" Peach called out to him.

He stood in front of the cage, back facing the princess, arms folded over his chest and his head hung just low enough that his hat cast a shadow over his eyes.

"Is it really you?" she grasped the rusted metal of her barred prison, tears creeping in the corners of her eyes.

"I was so worried!" she exclaimed in relief. Mario however remained silent. He did not even turn to acknowledge her.

"Mario?" concern creeping in her voice. Still he remained unmoved. Her grip tightened and metal shavings of rust chipped away under her glove.

"Please talk to me. What's wrong?"

No response was given. Fear edged its way into her heart when she was continuously ignored by the former hero. Watching him closely, his form finally registered in her mind, as did the outfit he was wearing.

"Ma…Mario?"

Her breathing became uneven and showed how worried she was for the other.

"What's going on?"

He stayed quiet and still.

"What's gotten into you?" Before another move could be made, a paratroopa entered the large doorway Mario was facing.

"You're wanted in the master's throne room" the winged turtle informed. Without saying a word, Mario proceeded to exit the room and made his way to said place, all the while ignoring the protests from the princess.

"Please come back!" she reached her hand through the iron bars in a vain attempt to reach him.

"Please!" tears streamed freely down her reddened cheeks and she sunk to the floor of her prison in defeat.

*IN THE THRONE ROOM*

The king rested upon his large royal chair awaiting his apprentice's arrival. Mario entered the corridor and strolled down the carpet to stand before the great koopa.

"Yes, Bowser?" he greeted said one. Bowser raised his head from his hand and formally sat upright in his throne.

"Has the princess awakened yet?" his voice calm and collect.

"Yes sir" Mario responded.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. A little distressed, but fine."

"Hm. Good. You've done well, my apprentice." He grinned that sly koopa grin. "Good to know she's taking it swell." Bowser laid back comfortably.

Suddenly a hammer bro. bursted into the room, nearly tripping on his way up to the king.

"What's wrong with you?" Bowser demanded an explanation for the minion's strange interruption. Catching his breath, hammer bro. answered.

"I-Intruder, sir! He's broken through our barrier and now he's on his way here! What do we do, sir?!

Bowser growled and pounded his fist on the armrest of his throne.

"Can't you idiots defend against anything?!"

"S-Sorry, sir! It was a surprise attack! Please, what are your orders?!"

"Guard the princess's room! And guard it well!"

"Y-yes sir!" The hammer bro. ran off to do so, hoping not to upset his master once again. Bowser turned to his apprentice.

"Mario, you go out there and take care of this pest!"

Said on bowed and responded without hesitance. "Will do, sir."

He dashed back the way he had entered. Once he was out of the room, Bowser sighed, sat back in his throne and laughed evilly to himself. He trusted his apprentice would be rid of the invader. Regardless, all of his plans were coming together smoothly. And no one suspected a thing…

*WITH LUIGI*

Much much time had passed since Luigi started his journey to the Dark Lands. The sun was already falling in the western sky and he was panting heavily from his sprint. But none of that mattered. He knew he needed to reach the Koopa King's kingdom and quickly. After a little bit more, he began to see the tip of the dark castle arising from beyond the horizon. He was almost there. He knew he had to keep going strong, for Peach's sake. And possibly Mario's as well…

Catching his breath outside of the large wooden double doors of the great koopa stronghold, Luigi leaned a hand up against the cold stone, panting heavily. It took a number of moments until he could even his breathing and then with a powerful kick, he burst through the doors obstructing his path. Now, he just had to find his way through this wicked maze of a building and find the room where Bowser usually awaited the Mario bros. to do battle with. Taking out several enemies along the way, such as goombas and dry-bones', and dashing under thwomps, the green clad bro eventually found his way into said room. The room was large, almost the size of a small house; yet surprisingly empty. Each of the walls were covered with large tapestries embedded with Bowser's great crimson insignia. Torches were ablaze all along the stone structures of the Koopa king and spread out from corner to corner. A spiral stair case, located at the opposite side of the room, was draped with a luscious red carpet and decorated by golden railing that curved around the massive shine of the waxed case. The rest of the room was void of anything other than the rocky material that made up the floor he stood on. Luigi burst through, stepped inside and called the king out.

"Bowser! Get out here!" his voice echoed throughout the room. Only silence occupied the area for a moment.

"Coward!" Luigi yelled again, growing anxious. This time, his shout was responded with a chuckle echoing from the top of the staircase. His eyes darted towards the source.

"! Show yourself!" Luigi demanded.

He could see movement from the dark shadows of the top of the massive stairway and a small form stepped out. At first Luigi could not believe his eyes as he gazed upon him.

"You're one to talk" a familiar voice said as the form finally made itself visible.

Luigi could not tear his eyes away from the sight of his older brother, not a thought running through his mind at the moment.

"…Mario?"

"Hello Luigi" a sly grin graced said one's calm features.

"Mario, is that really you? Where have you been?" asked the bewildered younger twin.

"Yes, it's me. I've been around" the other answered simply. He slowly began his descent down the staircase.

"Do you have any idea what's been going on?" Luigi's voice traveled throughout the room as it echoed off of every wall. Mario smiled.

"Yes, I do."

"Huh?"

"Heh heh" he reached the bottom of the staircase and strolled to face his green clad brother. Luigi watched in surprise.

"What's… going on?" he furrowed his eyebrows. The whole situation had become very confusing to our young hero. Then, he noticed Mario's unusual black and red attire, complimented with spiked cuffs around his wrists and a spiked collar around his neck.

"What… are you wearing?" he questioned, eyeing the strange clothing.

"Heh heh, you like it? It's my uniform" Mario answered, gesturing to the said subject.

"Huh?"

Luigi blinked in surprise and confusion, none of Mario's words quite making sense. The older bro smiled a toothy grin at him. It was then Luigi took notice of the red Bowser logo stitched on the black half of Mario's chest. His eyes widened in shock at the sudden epiphany as his brain grasped the situation with full understanding. Mario chuckled at the expression on his brother's face.

"Figured it out?"

"W-What are you doing?" the green one stuttered. Mario proceeded to inform him.

"I'm an official member of the Koopa Clan as Bowser's apprentice, second in command."

Luigi had a hard time processing this news.

"Come again?"

Mario laughed a bit. "Bowser and I are partners now, Luigi."

Said one simply remained speechless for a while. The other looked on in amusement.

"This is crazy…" he muttered to himself.

"Heh heh, that's what I thought too when I first started…"

Luigi said nothing. Mario chuckled again.

"What's gotten into you?" the green one finally spoke. Mario continued to grin at his brother's interrogation.

"Oh nothing… I just finally realized what I've been missing out on. And it's all thanks to Bowser for opening my eyes…"

Luigi scoffed at his remark. "Open? If anything, you've closed them…", fists clenching at his sides. Mario's expression remained unchanged.

"Oh no, bro. Bowser's given me more than I ever dreamed…"

"And that would be?" the younger pressed him on, becoming more aggravated by the moment. Mario's eyes gleamed with a certain wicked spark to accompany his evil smirk.

"Power… control… getting whatever I want, whenever I want… And no one can do a thing to stop me" he said, matter of factly.

"Oh shut up" Luigi finally snapped. "I'm sick of your nonsense."

"Is that so? You're the one who asked. I figured you were interested."

"Hardly" the younger bro replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh well. I wouldn't expect you to understand the joys of power. Why don't you run back home and do the dishes or something, hm?"

Luigi's fists were in such a tight hold, he could feel his fingernails dig into the flesh beneath his gloves. Mario's words beat harshly against his ears and sent surges of irritation coursing throughout his being. In one lost moment, every thought was pushed from Luigi's mind except for the rage burning in his chest. Lunging forward, without warning, the younger lashed out at Mario's jaw; just to wipe that ugly smirk from the man's overconfident face. Making contact, Mario was not prepared to take the blow. He was pushed back a few feet, but was able to maintain his balance. Bringing the back of his hand to the warmth that trickled down from his lip, the former hero looked down without moving his head and saw the blood soaking through the cotton of his glove. Eyes darting back to the younger man standing before him, Luigi's eyes glared with all the anger and hate, his own once forced toward the great koopa king. The dark brother closed his eyes and gave a content smile. A smile that held an evil purpose. Standing straight, Mario stared at his brother so their equally aqua spheres locked in place.

"Did you enjoy that?" Mario's cool voice echoed. His calm composure sent a chill down the other's spine.

"Y-Yeah." he responded. "I did. Want some more?"

Luigi returned to his fighting stance, fists at the ready. Inside, he was conflicted with ill emotions that swished within his stomach. He hated having to fight Mario! This was his brother, the protector of the land… Yet here they were. He shook the thoughts from his mind. That couldn't be his brother! This man in front of him was too different. Either way, his goal was clear. Rescue the princess from Bowser's clutches.

Mario stood silently, observing his younger bro in amusement. The hate in Luigi's eyes was pleasing. It was high time he became a big boy. But Mario would always be the big brother when it came to strength. Luigi was just too naive and untrained. But at the same time, he had potential… It was then an idea came to him.

"You've gotten stronger over the years" the joy in Mario's voice unnerved Luigi's senses. He chose not to comment.

"In fact…" the older spread his arms before him, as though inviting his twin into a bear hug. "We could use someone like you around here."

Luigi raised an eyebrow.

"How's about you join me, huh bro?" Mario extended his hand, signaling Luigi to do so. The green one was taken aback by this outrageous offer. He quickly responded.

"NO! I would never turn my back on the kingdom!" he stood his ground firmly. Mario persisted.

"Come on, think about it! You and I working together… we could control everything with an iron fist, as brothers!"

"I don't want any control. I just came here to get the princess. And if you're going to stand in my way, then I'll just have to move you…"

"Come on, Luigi. You could finally get a sweet taste of superiority!"

"Not interested!"

"…Really?"

"Really."

"I see…"

Mario dropped his arm and shook his head. "Oh well. At least now you know what I've been up to."

"No good…"

Mario chuckled. Luigi huffed.

"If you're just going to talk, I'm going to take back the princess and we can be on our way." The older bro shook his head again.

"I don't think so."

"Then enough small talk."

Without another word, the brothers assumed their attack positions and the battle was on…

*EPIC BATTLE ROUND 1*

Mario and Luigi simultaneously charged one another, hands clenched tightly. Mario threw a vicious right, Luigi a nasty left. Both pairs of knuckles connected with their target as the two stood with each others' fists buried into their cheeks. The brothers were locked together for a moment or so. Luigi then took the opportunity to swipe kick under Mario's unbalanced feet. The former hero dropped to the cold stone floor beneath them. He hastily scrambled back upright and dashed for his sibling. Mario balled up his hand and sent his knuckles flying towards the other and made fierce contact. Luigi stumbled back and before he could compose himself, Mario sent a straight kick to his chest, knocking all of the wind out of his body.

"ACK!"

Holding his stomach in pain, Luigi shakily got to his feet and took in huge breaths to refill his lungs quickly. Mario came at him again but Luigi successfully avoided this attack and countered with his own. Fazing Mario for a moment, he sent brutal punches to his head. Suddenly, the red one caught one of his fists in mid-flight and sent him flying back with a hard punch of his own. The former hero chuckled.

"Come on Luigi, I know you can do better than that."

The younger one growled bitterly as he weakly stood up, still catching his breath.

"Shut up…"

Mario laughed and proceeded to dominate over his brother. His fists danced along Luigi's face and his kicks continued to snatch his breath away. After a bit more bashing, Mario spoke again.

"Giving up already?" he taunted venomously. "I thought you were stronger than that." Mario mocked his younger twin.

Down on his knee, Luigi tilted his head to see Mario standing over him. Burning came from behind his eyes when he saw the joy on his brother's face. The spark that brightened his eyes when he inflicted pain on the other's battered body. Luigi felt his lungs tighten, making breathing difficult. His heart was being crushed by countless waves of hate crashing like a storm at sea. He wanted to vomit for the heat boiling in his gut was overflowing into his throat. Muscles ached from the abuse and began going to random spasms. Luigi could feel control slipping as his vision blurred behind the sting of salty tears. They would never fall but reminded him of the anger flowing in his veins. A knife was stabbing into the corner of his brain, effectively making the ability to think weakened beyond repair. Darkness clouded his sapphire eyes and all his body was filled with fires of pure hatred toward Mario. His mind shattered, unable to hold the weight of tension that had been slowly building. This was his hate.

"SHUT UP!"

Luigi suddenly sprang up from the ground and surprised Mario with a sock to the kisser. He began to unleash some of his anger as he took control of the battle, rocking Mario back and forth with furious punches and ferocious kicks. This time, the older bro ended up on one knee panting a bit. Luigi felt slightly relieved. However, it did not last. Mario simply chuckled as he leered up.

"That's more like it…"

Luigi growled in aggravation. Mario jumped back up and the brothers charged towards each other once more.

*EPIC BATTLE ROUND 2* (Battle scenes are too repetitive, use your imagination)

Mario and Luigi's eyes were locked on one another, unblinking and sharp, as if they were sending daggers into each other. Perspiration dripped down their bodies as they stood panting, trying in vain to refill their lungs with oxygen. Through their slightly torn clothing, muscles ached and bruises formed in dark purple masses on their flesh.

"Had enough?" said Mario with yet another sly grin.

"Not even close" Luigi instantly responded as he ran the back of his hand over his mouth.

"Heh heh, good."

The green one scowled.

"But come on bro. Save yourself the trouble. If you're not going to join me, just run along home."

"Not without the princess."

"She's not going anywhere right now."

The younger bro finally snapped.

"Why did you even bring her here? How do you think she feels about this? About you?"

Mario closed his eyes and sighed.

"…It was my duty. I was following orders…"

Luigi huffed at his response.

"Hmph… you don't even care about her."

Suddenly, eyes widening in momentary shock, Mario glared at his brother.

"What?"

"You don't care about Peach, you traitor. Otherwise you wouldn't be putting her through all of this." Luigi reprimanded his older twin. Mario was at a loss for words.

"I-I…" he stammered, unable to pull together anything better in his vocabulary.

"She's just a job to you. Nothing more."

Mario narrowed his eyes in warning.

"Shut up, Luigi…" his tone dark and laced with venom.

"NO! You turned your back on her, you betrayed her trust!… same goes for the rest of us" the green bro's eyes showing no emotion other than the pain of Mario's treason. The red one growled in frustration.

"You know it's true…" Luigi continued digging. Finally, a nerve snapped in Mario's head.

"SHUT UP!"

His hands suddenly ignited into furious flames, shocking the other. Luigi saw Mario's approaching fists of fire, instinct took over. An electric current with an eerie green hue flowed through his arms and appeared as lightning surrounding his own hands.

Knuckles met knuckles and their elements clashed like the titans. Both struggled to hold their own against the surge of power that was trying to push them away. An explosion resulted between the two, throwing them both to the two opposite sides of the room. Both stared at each other, panting harder than ever before. Each letting out a powerful battle cry, they charged one another again. This time however, Mario had a few tricks up his sleeve. He ducked Luigi's attack and roundhouse kicked from behind. Luigi fell face first to the floor below, but quickly rolled over to one side as a flaming fist crash landed where his chest was once located. Luigi slid his leg underneath Mario's feet, sending the other back a few feet. The green one stood and prepared himself for the next attack. Mario remained hunched over and leapt at his brother like a frog out of the pond. Wrapping his arms around the other's waist, he tackled Luigi back to the ground, gripping his shirt collar tightly. Mario sent several hits to the other's face before Luigi was able to bring his feet to his chest and kick Mario off with all of his might. The evil one held on to his stomach but recovered quickly. Luigi however, had nearly reached his limit. On hands and knees, he coughed up several small pools of blood before collapsing. His breathing was ragged and his vision fading fast, he attempted to turn his head where Mario stood tall. The red one strolled over to the other, yanking him once again by the collar of his shirt. Luigi spit the blood that had gathered in his mouth onto Mario's face. The two exchanged death glares and silence for a moment or two.

"This was my choice…" Mario said in a velvet tone. Luigi scoffed.

"To betray everyone who cared about you?"

The older bro tightened his grip on the other's shirt, as if trying to squeeze the life out of it. The younger remained unfazed.

"I've gained more than you ever will in your pathetic life…" the evil one said venomously.

"And you've lost everything else…"

Finally having enough of his nuisance of a sibling, Mario pounded his fist on Luigi's jaw and sent him jetting across the room. The younger twin, landing with a loud thud, was knocked out cold…

Mario stood there for a moment, breathing heavily, angrily… Eventually he strolled to Luigi's motionless form and stared down at him.

"Tsk… you would have made such a great addition to the team, Luigi… Wasted talent…"

With those final words, Mario turned and proceeded to limp out of the room. Not a single thought going through his mind, he painfully made his way upstairs and progressed down the hall to seek treatment for his battle scars. Approaching his destination, Mario passed by the room that held the princess. For a brief moment, Luigi's words rang through his head. He could feel himself about to reach out and enter the room but he quickly regained his sense and continued on towards medical treatment.

As he walked away from the princess's room, he could hear her painful cries as she sobbed on the other side of the door. And only for a second did he feel the same pain as she at that moment. He turned his eyes toward the ground and continued on his way, never looking back.


	11. Chapter 11

"OW! Careful!" Mario exclaimed as the medical paratroopa dabbed yet another cut with rubbing alcohol.

"Sit still, will ya? Can't have you getting an infection."

For the past twenty minutes, Mario has been getting his wounds treated. He now realizes just how much alcohol burns…

As the medic began bandaging his bruised arm, the King himself entered to check on his apprentice.

"Everything coming along okay?" he leaned up against the frame of the door. Mario winced slightly at the pressure being pressed against his wound, but smiled up at the great Koopa.

"Peachy keen- ow!"

"I told you to quit moving!" the paratroopa became annoyed. Bowser chuckled and continued.

"I just came to say excellent job on taking care of the intruder. You've done well."

Mario proudly patted his chest with a fist.

"Peace of cake" he cringed at the slight pain. "How much longer are you going to take?" he directed his question to the medic.

"Hang on a sec… aaaand…" he tied of the last of the bandages. "Done." He purposely patted Mario over one of the larger gashes. The other bit his tongue to suppress a yelp.

"Thanks…"

"Come. Let's chat while I escort you back to your quarters" Bowser said as he turned his large shelled back and began walking. Mario hopped off the bed and jogged over to catch up to Bowser's pace. The two fell in step and headed back to the apprentice's room.

"Once again, excellent work today" he congratulated his former enemy. "Must have been a tough opponent."

"Yeah… believe it or not, it was Luigi."

"I'm aware." Bowser responded. Mario sent him a slightly confused glance. "But how…-"

"I went to inspect after your battle. I found him lying in a pool of his own blood and had him sent to Sarasaland. You certainly did a number on him."

"Heh heh, sure did."

"I know it couldn't have been easy to face your own brother."

"Honestly, I wanted him to join us. But he refused, so I had to fight him."

"What a shame."

The king and his apprentice finally reached Mario's room at the end of the hallway.

"Now rest up. You've earned it."

"Thank you, Bowser."

Mario entered the dark room and plopped down on his luscious bed. The warmth of the sheets felt heavenly under his battered and sore body. He gave a content sigh-

"What a day…"

His mind wandered into the events that occurred earlier and found himself thinking back to Luigi's words.

_"…You don't even care about her."_

They echoed through his brain like a song that got stuck in his head.

"Stupid Luigi… he doesn't know anything."

_"She's just a job to you. Nothing more."_

Mario growled. "…just stop thinking about it. She is not. I just… I had to."

It was then he heard muffled cries through the wall of his room.

"…Peachy?"

He sat up and listened quietly and painfully to the sobs in the room next door and a wave of guilt washed over his conscience.

The princess lied in the cold cell, tears streaming out of her closed eyes and her arms wrapped around her tightly. She chanted mindlessly one single word…

"Mario…"

She couldn't understand what had gone wrong. He had always been the protector, the hero! What could have happened to change all of that? Why was he with the bad guy? Her eyes were puffy and she could barely see what was in front of her. A chill blew over the room, sending shivers down her spine.

"Why, Mario?" she cried into the emptiness of her prison, unknown to her that said person was listening just beyond the walls.

"Princess…" He got up to press an ear against the rough stone.

"I'm still here…" Mario whispered. A warmth came from behind his aqua spheres as he heard the pain in her voice. If there was one thing he never planned to do, it was to hurt her.

"Why would you do this?…" she sobbed. She felt so betrayed and exposed, frightened and alone. Everything she's always feared, everything that Mario was supposed to protect her from. Yet he was the very cause of her distress. She hugged herself tighter, wishing it was Mario that was there to tell her everything would be fine. But in her mind, she knew he wasn't coming. Not this time.

His breath was caught in his throat, his fists were clenched tight. His eyes wide open, but it was not his room he was seeing. Instead his mind clouded his eyes with images of her, helpless and alone. Luigi's words came back to him once again.

_"You turned your back on her, you betrayed her trust!"_

"Is that true… Peachy?" he wondered aloud. He pressed his ear closer as the sobbing became quieter until it was nothing more than a low sniffle. Peach had begun to fall asleep. Before closing her eyes all the way and drifting into a state of unconsciousness, she muttered one final sentence…

"I love you, Mario…"

Heart crushed by a sudden pressure in his chest upon hearing those words, suddenly he didn't know who he was anymore. From Bowser's orders to Luigi's speech, he had become lost. He still cared deeply for everyone yet at the same time he could feel the rush of all the destruction he had caused. He knew he could not deny that he enjoyed the darker side of life. But now, he had to think… what was more important? He closed his eyes and fell limp against the cold floor where he fell asleep, pondering the question, and he whispered back-

"…I love you too, Princess…"


End file.
